Baldor Greyfur
Baldor Greyfur is a Fremennik warrior and the current Grandmaster of the Academy of Heroes. Baldor Greyfur is played by user BaldorGreyfur Biography The Youth of a Warrior Baldor Greyfur is a Fremennik warrior, born to Galkur Bardurson and Eydis Moonshield, a lunar mage. Due to the stigma of magic and the current war between the fremennik and the moonclan, Baldor grew up without a mother, only knowing that she was an adventurer who "died" in a horrific battle. He grew up in rellekka, among friends such as Idunn and Eir foremost. Some time after Baldor had turned thirteen and after his Trials, there was an incident, where in an attempt to improve ties between the Fremennik and the Moonclan, Galkur led a raid into waterbirth, accompanied by Eydis, though only the two knew of their relationship. The result of the raid ended up with only a blood covered Eydis returning, and Baldor hearing the story of how his father died. Something insinde Baldor snapped, as he gathered his few things and fled from the village. He spent many years doing odd jobs as a mercenary, trying to find his place in life. One even involved a time in morytania, where he had befrended a werewolf. The Loss of Life and Hope After about six years though, Baldor, now 18 had grown up, and decided it was time to return home to Relekka. This time spent back in Relekka was the happiest days of Baldor’s life. He reunited with Eir, who welcomed him with open arms, always having held a soft spot for Baldor. They spent near every waking moment with together. One day, Two years after his return home, he decided it was time. He went and mined the purest gold, and forged it into a ring of unrivaled beauty, much like the object of his affection. He then waited till that evening, and over a dinner of fine boar and mead, gave an unspeakably happy Eir the ring, and asked her the question, to which, the answer was yes. For the next few days, they started planning the wedding. But a week later word had come that the daggermouths were once again gaining in strength. Baldor and Eir, both capable warriors, volunteered to join the raiding party. The next day, the day before they were to be wed, they sailed to waterbirth, prepared for total war. They broke through the caves, and made it deeper into the isle. Baldor and Eir made it deep into the caves, but were surrounded by a horde of the beasts. Both Baldor and Eir managed to fight them off, until Rex, one of the dagannoths kings arrived. Rex initially was poised to attack an already overwhelmed Baldor, seeing him weakened and distracted. But due to a thrown rock by Eir, set his sights her. Baldor, much to his fear and shock, was forced by a wall of dagannoths to watch as his beloved was run through by the king’s mighty claws. After that moment, Baldor remembers three things, being surrounded by the corpses of hundreds of daggermouths, a limping rex retreating in the distance, and Baldor, cradling the corpse of his beloved Eir, before finally being overcome by darkness. The next thing he knew, he was on a boat back to Relekka, covered in bandages, his body riddled with wounds. Those wounds were only superficial, as the true damage had already set in. Every waking moment now, no matter what is going on or where he is, there is always the thought “I couldn’t protect her, I couldn’t save her” clawing at the back of his mind. Now, the only thing Baldor can do to hide the pain is try to numb it with mead and outrageous behavior. Rebuilding a Man But, as the winds always return to their start, so did Baldor. He returned to Rellekka, and joined up with his kinsmen. He had befriended the mighty Alrekr Ormr, and even became god-father to his daughter, Astrid. He had many adventures with his kin, even returning to waterbirth, and slaying the very Dagannoth Rex that took the life of Eir. But then the Rovin war started. Alrekr, not wanting any harm to come to his daughter, sent Baldor to the Academy of Heroes to keep her far away from the fighting. And so he stayed at the Academy, watching over the daughter of his beloved friend. Eventually she grew up, started her own family, and left Baldor alone. That was untill Idunn found him at the Academy and took up a position of Head Doctor. He also met his travelling mother, Eydis and found out the truth of his parentage. Trials and Guilt Years after the Rovin wars, Baldor was Summoned by a new Cheiftain called Vermundr. So he left the Academy and Idunn behind, answering the call. Upon arrival, to his shock he was named Jarl of neitiznot. So for a few months, Baldor led the rebuilding of Neitiznot after the wars destroyed it. But, being pressured by his own guilt, Baldor abdicated his position. Having persecuted the Moonclan for almost all his life, only to find out he has been going after his own people was too much for Baldor to handle. After meeting up with Idunn in the wilderness, the two decided to travel together. Current Adventures After an incident where Baldor tried to eat a fairy ring, the two were transported into an unknown realm. For what seemed like years they stayed there, enduring as they always had. They even had a daughter, Signe Baldorsdottir. But after about three years inside the realm, they were pulled out by none other than Aranitus Aren, a close friend of Baldors. It had turned out that only days had passed outside the realm. So, with their daughter in tow, the two decided to return to the Academy once more. After working as the Academy smith, Baldor was eventually appointed Grandmaster of the Academy, a position he currently holds. Appearance Body Baldor stands at about 6 feet, 4 inches tall, 220 pounds, with pale white skin inherited from his mother. Long blood-red hair covers his head and as a flowing beard tied into two strands with small lengths of rope. His body is very muscled, from his many years of training and his active lifestyle. His chest covered in a multitude of scars, from slash, stab, and other types of wounds he received in glorious battle. His three most significant scars are the bite-scars on his right arm which he recieved slaying Dagannoth Rex, three claw scars on the left side of his abdomen beneath his ribs from a bad encounter with a werewolf, and a a large slash across his chest. Equipment Baldor wears armor on his left arm, from his shoulder to his wrist, and a small plate on his right bicep, but leaving his chest and all his scars exposed. He wears a Chainskirt made of steel, and wears traditional fremennik armored boots. When going to war, or preparing for a serious fight, baldor will exchange his basic plateskirt for a more durable leather skirt which has thick metal plates sewn to it so as to allow more movement, without sacrificing much protection. He also dons a grey horned helm, which can also be used as a weapon by either charging headfirst, or in a case where baldor is frustrated, thrown. On his back, we will wear any of his many pelts he has gathered over the years. Normally it is either the pelt from the wolf he slew during his trials, or the pelt made from the legendary "Sky Lion" he fought and defeated. From his neck hangs one of his most prized possessions, a paw from the wolf he killed during his Trials, preserved and kept as a memento. Baldor, being a master fremennik weaponsmith has made many weapons over the years. Some of the few he uses are of the highest caliber. He has three adamant axes, two in a matching set for berserkr-style dual weilding, and a smaller one he uses with a shield. He also has a basic fremennik sword, and a one-handed spear. But his most used, and prized weapon is his axe, Frostbane. It is a fremennik style greataxe Imbued with the chill of the northern winds. It freezes the blood of the enemy upon striking a wound, causing it to start forming a layer of ice inside the wound and causing pain to the enemy. Baldor also has a red dyed Dagannoth hide travel sack, enchanted by the fossegrimen to "hold a longhall's worth of treasure, and to never leave the side of Baldor." It can hold many items, including items much larger than itself. He once even used it to sneak horvik past some guards. If needed, Baldor can also hop inside, to dig through his mounds of items to find a certain one. It also has a side bonus of when opened by someone not sharing of Baldors blood, to appear as an empty sack with nothing special about it. Abilities Combat Skills Baldor is a trained berserkr, able to shrugh off pain that would have a normal person on the ground screaming. He usually accomplishes this through either sheer rage and adrenaline, or a specific cocktail of herbs that when inhaled produces the same affect as adrenaline. He has mastered combat using Axes of all types, Swords, Spears, Shields, and even some throwing weapons. Axes Baldor has preferred the use of axes over most other weaponry. The ability of axes to gain momentum is a huge advantage in the style Baldor fights with, allowing him to let down a rain of powerful blows, at the cost of control. His favorite weapon of all is his personal greataxe, Frostbane. Frostbane is imbued with the chill of the northern winds, allowing it to freeze wounds after making them. Normally, this would seem pointless with body heat melting the ice quickly, but in doing so Baldor can cause the opponent to worry about the effect of the axe, instead of Baldor's skill with it, a deadly mistake. Baldor also has a set of Adamantium axes, two of which he uses together in a fury-like state, raining down blow after blow. The third one is smaller, meant for more control in his strikes which allows him to weild it perfectly with his shield. Swords Baldor is highly proficient in the use of swords, learning how to use them from a young age in Rellekka. He has two swords, one which is just a normal steel fremennik sword, and the other. The other sword is a strange one, it was made from the ore Baldor had mined from a fallen star, and then smelted and smithed into a beautiful two-handed sword. Spears Baldor is trained in the use of spears, mastering all his teachers taught him. He only has one spear, but he rarely uses it when he has so many other options. He normally wields it with one hand and a shield in the other, allowing him to keep a safe distance from dangerous foes. Throwing Weapons Baldor, during his mercenary days took up a passtime of throwing knives and axes for sport and entertainment. Doing so, he gained a considerable skill in aiming, but he is not very good at aiming them under pressures such as combat. He also has a very limited skill with the Sagaei Smithing Baldor has always had an aptitude for metalworking. It wasnt untill he returned to Rellekka the second time that he really took it up. He studied masters such as Raltin Avarr, learning some special techniques. After he joined the Academy of Heroes for the first time, he had a forge built so as to practice more. He also started specialising in weaponry over armor at this point. He is now one of the greatest weaponsmiths from Rellekka. He can smith High-Tier and High-Quality weapons from any metal Adamant and Below. Armor wise, his skill is lacking since he began focusing on weapons, so his skill is decent at best. He can forge Adequate Chainmail out of mithril and below, and Average Platemail from Steel and below. Misc. Skills *Baldor is an avid hunter, able to hunt with many of his weapons, but mostly either his spear or his bow. *Baldor is also a big fisher, having grown up doing so. Although he used to fish in the traditional sense, his idea of fishing now involves him swimming out to deeper waters and finding a large sea monster, preferably a serpentine one, and wrestling it to death before dragging it back to shore. *Baldor has two animal companions. One is his mighty steed, a Giant rock crab named Horvik. Horvik is fifteen feet tall, twenty feet wide, and eighteen feet long. Despite his size, Horvik travels at a very rapid pace, decimating anything in its path. The other animal companion is a Mighty Battle Platypus of Baldor, Oddr. He uses Oddr in conjuntion wilth a launcher, sending Oddr and his poisonous barbs at the face of the enemy, paralysing them with his venom. *Baldor also has an inhuman Alcohol tolerance. He has been drinking since the age of five. The only man to ever defeat Baldor is Alrekr, having a score of 21/20. Personality and Relationships Personality Baldor is considered eccentric by many. His mannerisms tend to throw many people off, but he always has a point to whatever he does. Through his years of trials and tribulations, Baldor has gained a deep insight on many things, and can be found pondering the mysteries of life. He also is very quick to defend anyone he considers a friend if they are ever in trouble. His Respect is hard won, but once it is you will have it for life. During his time at the Academy, he has also grown into a fine leader. While he considers all the students as his own kin, he will punish them however neccessary. Relationships *Idunn Irongrip. Baldors current partner, although they are not formally married. Baldor deeply loves Idunn, and she shows the same. He will viciously hunt down any who have harmed her and show them a brutality unlike any other. She also tolerates all his antics, to an extent. One, which she did not tolerate and actually got very angry about ended up with baldor having a broken arm, leg, bruised ribs, many lacerations, and a shattered mithril cup. *Signe Baldorsdottir. Baldors Three-year old daughter. She was born in the Fairy Ring realm Baldor and Idunn were trapped in, and came with them when they were freed. She looks like her mother greatly, though unfortunatly possesses much of her fathers personality. She also has a pet wolf, formally named "squirrel" by Signe herself. *Alrekr Ormrson. Alrekr Ormr was Baldors best friend. They fought side by side in many conflicts and adventures. At one point, Alrekr fell during a ill-fated exploration into morytania, with Baldor himself being horribly wounded. Learning of a ritual, Raltin Avarr gathered materials, including an enchanted crown. The last part of the ritual needed, was the Axe of Alrekr, which was taken by the Daggannoth kings. Baldor, using the crown to enhance his abilities, fought the three kings all by himself to bring back his dear friend. He eventually triumphed, killing Rex, and disabling the other two. Alrekr also made Baldor god-father to his daughter, Astrid Alrekrsdottir. After Alrekr fell during the Rovin wars, Baldor raised Astrid along with the Academy. *Raltin Avarr. Raltin is a fellow Fremennik, and a fellow smith of Baldor. He helped Baldor learn how to smith, and also helped him retrieve the Axe of Alrekr, and bring Alrekr back to life. *Terrin Veoc. A fellow Fremennik warrior, known to Baldor as "fancy one-eye." Terrin is currently a Paladin, and Baldor recently forged a masterwork sword for Terrin as a favor after his shattered in battle. *Elrond Clarisias. Elrond was the Grandmaster at the Academy when Baldor first arrived. He allowed Baldor to shelter at the Academy, safe from the rovins. Eventually the two grew a mutual respect for one another, although disliking eachothers tendencies. Elrond later retired and stepped down as Grandmaster, naming Baldor as his successor. *Evgeni Avencianci. Both are Leaders at the Academy and share a mututal, albeit hidden respect for one another. *Katrina Avery. Elrond daughter, and a fellow member of the Academy. She is currently the advisor to the Grandmaster, and is a close friend of Baldor. *Gonad Yaksplitter. Gonad Yaksplitter is a close friend of Baldor, and current master of melee at the Academy. He and Baldor are alike in many ways, both gifted in the fields of battle, both possessing many eccentricities, and both possessing great Beards. Trivia *Baldor has a horrific allergy to mistletoe, and that is also the only thing Baldor is truely scared of. If it is nearby, he either flys into a rage attempting to destroy it once and for all, or runs off. *Baldor has invented a game. It is known as "Bumper Baldors." It involves freezing ones lower extremities in a solid block of ice, and using some sort of pole or spear to push yourself around into other similiarly frozen people. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior